My Bloody Valentine
by DeanFan
Summary: Tom Hanniger has a sister named Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own My Bloody Valentine except for the DVD. Ha ha…**

**Author's Note: This is my version of My Bloody Valentine adding a sister for Tom. Let me know if you like it or not.**

**10 YEARS AGO……………..**

"We don't have to go tonight," Sarah told Tom after he picked her up.

"I want to. I'm not going to let what Harry did haunt me," Tom said.

"Okay," Sarah said squeezing his hand as he opened the truck door for her. "Is Amy coming?"

Tom closed the passenger door and got in the drivers seat.

"Irene already picked her up. We're going to be late," Tom said and started his jeep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HANNIGER'S MINE**

"When is your brother going to get here?" Irene asked leaning against Axel's truck.

"He'll be here. He had to pick up Sarah," Amy said who was five years younger than Tom.

"Hasn't she dumped him yet?" Axel asked holding a flash light.

Amy shot him a look when Irene spoke. "Hate to break it to you sweetie but Tom's the love of her life," She said.

"But for how long?" Axel said with a grin.

Amy rolled her eyes as Tom's jeep cam into view.

"Finally," Amy said walking up to Tom and Sarah. "About time you got here. Do you have any idea how annoying Axel is?" She said to them.

Sarah smiled. "It was my fault. I was running behind."

"Enough of this crap. Are we going to party or not?" Axel said holding a beer.

"After we get a picture of you two," Irene said. "Say over the pants hand job."

Tom and Sarah smiled as she took it.

"Yay!" Irene said.

"Can we go in already?" Axel said annoyed.

"You need us to hold your hand or something," Amy asked sarcastic.

Everyone laughed as he glared at her.

"We're going," Sarah said. "You okay?" She asked Tom.

"I left the beer in the truck. I'll meet you in there," Tom said.

"Okay," She said giving him a kiss before going in the mine leaving Amy with Tom.

"You don't have to go in Tom," Amy said as they walked to the back of the jeep while he got the beer out.

"I don't want to ruin this night for Sarah. We haven't done anything since the cave in," Tom said.

"Tom I can see the way you tense when you get when we start to walk in. Sarah will understand if you be honest with her," Amy said.

"You weren't there. You didn't see all those men die," He said his voice breaking. "They died because dad was too stubborn to keep the mines up to date and because of that I'm the one that has to pay the price."

"Have you talked to dad about this?"

"Yeah I talked to him when I was in the hospital. He said I was too young to know what I was talking about."

"I'm sorry," She said hugging him.

"I just want the nightmares to go away."

"They will. It might take awhile but they will."

Tom pulled away. "We better get in there. It sounds like it's getting too quiet."

They started walking in there when Sarah, Irene, and Axel ran out looking terrified.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Tom asked holding her as she cried hysterically.

"Their all dead," Sarah cried. "It's Harry Warden, Tom," She cried trying to pull him to Axel's truck.

Amy walked up beside Tom shocked as he was. "How can he be awake?" She asked him.

"Come on," They heard Axel yell trying to get Sarah in the truck.

"Not without Tom," Sarah yelled.

Just then Harry appeared with an pick ax.

"Go with Axel," Tom told Amy.

"I'm not leaving you," Amy said trying to find her voice.

"GO!" Tom yelled at her but they both ended up ducking as Harry threw the pick ax at Axel's truck stopping inches from Sarah's face.

"Oh my god!" They heard Sarah cry as Axel took off.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Tom said.

"I'm not leaving you," She said as Harry stopped standing in front of them.

Harry looked at Amy first then to Tom and back at Amy.

She felt like she couldn't breathe from being scared.

"Let my sister go Harry. I'm the one to blame for what happened to you not her," Tom said.

"No," Amy cried making Harry look at her again.

He raised another ax when shot fire went off splattering Harry's blood across Tom's face.

"Tom," Amy screamed.

"Stay down Harry," They heard a voice say before another shot ran out. They watched as Harry took off further in the cave.

"Tom you okay?" The sheriff asked him.

Tom stayed there in shock feeling something strange go through him.

"Tom?" Amy tried getting his attention but failed as Tom continued to stare straight head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

10 years later……………..

"Have you heard from Tom?" Axel asked.

"You know I haven't heard or seen my brother since he left ten years ago," Amy said annoyed.

She hated Axel with a passion. He thinks he's god's gift to women.

"There's a rumor going around that the mine's been sold. You sure Tom hasn't tried to contact you?"

"Axel we both know my father left the mine to Tom. I don't have any control over what happens to it."

"I still never really understood why your father left Tom the mine when you're the one that stuck around."

"Tom had Harry's blood splattered on him. Why wouldn't he leave? We both know my father left the mine to Tom because he's the one that has experience with it. Besides if my father ever did have me in charge of it I'd sell it just like Tom. Now sheriff if you'll excuse me I'll be late for school."

"Need a lift?" He asked like nothing as she tried to walk off.

She turned around and walked up to his ear and whispered. "I wouldn't ride with a guy that cheats on his wife," She said low enough only that he could hear and tried to walk away.

"I don't know what your talking about," Axel said stunned but more shocked.

"I think you do. Leave me and Tom alone," She said as a warning walking off.

OOOOOOOOO

"You're late."

"Got stopped by Axel again," Amy said sitting down at her computer in class.

"Is he still bothering you?" Her friend Jensen asked annoyed.

"He thinks I've heard from Tom and thinks I'm lying since Tom happened to sell the mine from wherever he's at."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Word must travel fast because everyone keeps looking at me like it's my fault."

"They know it's not. You're the only one here to blame since Tom isn't," Jensen said.

"I don't know," She said and began typing from her book.

"Don't let what Harry Warden did ruin you. He's the one to blame not you or Tom," He said seriously.

"Amy they want you in the office," Her teacher said holding a note.

"Now what?" She said sarcastically as she gathered her stuff and went to the office.

"Amy someone is here to see you outside," The secretary said.

"It better not be Axel," She muttered to herself.

"It's not the sheriff."

"That's good to know I think," She said going outside.

"Amy," A voice said causing her to turn around.

"Tom?" She said shocked but happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my little sister if that's okay," he said.

"Of course it is," She said hugging him but tensed as she felt something strange.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked looking at her weird.

"Nothing," She said.

"You just look like you hugged a stranger or something. I know I haven't been around-"

"Tom. It's just been a really weird day."

"You want to tell me about it?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom drove to the back road where you can see the mine. They both sat on the hood looking down at it.

"I thought you were going to talk," Tom said.

"I'm sorry. It's just weird that your back after being alone."

"I know I owe you an explanation for leaving and never calling."

"I know why you left."

"You do?" He said surprised.

"After Harry trying to kill you then having his blood splattered on you I don't blame you for leaving."

"You were attacked too and you stayed."

"I don't know why I stayed. Axel's been a pain in the ass."

"Axel's been bothering you?" He said upset about it.

"Tom it's nothing. He's always been annoying. It's just worse now since he's the sheriff."

"I'll talk to him."

"Tom, I don't want to start anything."

"He's been bothering you about me so that gives me an excuse to see him."

"I better get going. I've got to get to work," She said standing up.

"Still working at Sarah's store?"

"She's happy Tom."

"I'm not saying anything. I'll drive you."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked him as they were parked across the street from the store.

"I'm going to stay at a motel," Tom said.

"You could stay with me until you sign the papers," She offered.

"I don't want to disrupt your life."

"Well I better get going then," She said getting out of the car.

"Why don't we have dinner tonight to catch up?"

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up after work," He said leaving.

"I'm surprised Tom didn't go in the store to see Sarah," Axel said behind her. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie. Tom showed up when I was at school. You can check with the secretary," Amy said. "Keep harassing me Axel and I'll tell Sarah what you've been doing when she's thinks your working late," she said going in the store.

"This is a surprise," Sarah Palmer said as Axel walked in the store behind Amy. "My best friend and my husband are actually getting along," She said giving Axel a quick kiss.

"I thought we were fighting as usual," Amy said with a smile. "Right Axel?" She said looking at him.

"Actually I was thinking that the three of us should get together tonight to catch up," Axel said.

"Axel we see each other every day. What is there to catch up on?" Sarah asked.

"Amy forgot to mention that Tom's back in town," He said giving Amy a look that only she knew.

"Tom's alive?" Sarah said shocked looking at Amy. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Amy looked at Axel who smirked. "He stopped by the school earlier. That's the only time I've seen him since he left town," She told Sarah. "I'm going to get to work."

"I think she should take the day off to catch up with her brother. What do you say Sarah?" Axel asked her.

"You can take the day off if you want. It's been slow," Sarah said still in shock.

"I want to work Sarah," Amy said giving Axel a deadly look. "I need the rent money for next month."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight," Sarah told Axel going back to work.

"You're an ass. That's your wife," Amy said.

"Don' tell me how to treat my wife."

"You know Sarah deserves better than you. Deep down you know that," Amy said walking off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: Let me know if you want me to continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own My Bloody Valentine.**

**Author's Note; Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took long to update. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are we going out tonight?" Jensen asked after he picked Amy up from work.

"I can't. Me and Tom are going to spend some time together while he's in town," Amy said. "Why don't you join us?"

"I know how much it means having your brother back in town. I don't want to intervene."

"You won't be. That's why I asked you," She said giving him a quick kiss. "Besides there's something that I have to tell you and I don't think it can wait anymore."

"Just say it."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He said unsure he heard her right.

"I'm pregnant. Surprise," She said with a small smile. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm going to be a dad," He said happy hugging her. "I love you," He said kissing her.

"I love you too."

"You feel tense," he said with a frown. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes. I am. I always wanted a family."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just we're not even living together and I can barley pay for my own stuff and school-"

"We'll make it work. Besides I think my parents will be thrilled that they're going to have a grandchild," He said with a smirk. "Are you going to tell Tom?"

"I was going to tonight that's why I wanted you there."

"I'll be there. What time?"

Just then her phone rang. "Hello? I'll be right there," She said hanging up. "I have to go to the police station. Axel's holding Tom."

"What for," Jensen said knowing Axel would do anything to see Tom behind bars.

"There was a murder at the mine and they found Tom locked inside a cage."

"Maybe we should tell Tom another time," He said.

"I'll see what happens. I'll call you," She said giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy walked in the police station.

"Amy, how you been," Ferris asked.

"Good until now," She said with a smile making Ferris laugh. "Let me guess. Axel doesn't even have proof that Tom killed that man."

"So far," Ferris said. "For what it's worth I don't think Tom did it. I'm waiting on forensics to call back to determine it."

"Can I see my brother?"

"I'll pull Axel away for a few minutes," He said.

"Thanks," She said as they walked to the interrogation room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Axel demanded.

"I used my one phone to call my sister," Tom said with a smirk.

"We're not done here," Axel said.

"Axel, there's something I need to discuss with you," Ferris said.

Axel glared at Tom then Amy before slamming the door shut.

"He's chipper as ever," Amy said laughing.

"You always had a way getting to him," Tom said after he stopped laughing.

"Ferris said he's waiting for forensics to call. After that Axel won't be able to hold you any longer," She said.

"Some homecoming huh," He said. "Who would have thought me coming back 10 years later I'd still be getting blamed for murders when it's Harry Warden doing it."

"Harry Warden," She said shocked.

"I saw him myself. He locked me in the cage while he murdered-"

"Time's up," Axel said coming in. "I need to speak to the suspect."

"Has it been working for you so far," Amy said standing up facing up. "Your just holding him out of your own agenda because you hate him and its no secret to the town."

"Don't push me Amy," Axel said.

"I don't know why Sarah doesn't see what an asshole she's really married too," She sneered.

Just then Axel slapped her across the face.

She gasped holding her left cheek in pain as Tom got up and started fighting him. Ferris came in breaking them up.

"Let me go!" Axel yelled.

"He hit Amy," Tom said with hate.

"I know I saw it because the door was open," Ferris said glaring at Axel. "Amy you okay," he said looking at the bruise already forming on her cheek.

"I think so," She said.

"You want to press charges on him?" Ferris asked and Axel glared at him. "It's procedure _boss."_

"No," Amy said.

"What?" Tom said angry. "That bastard hit you!"

"I just don't want to deal with Axel anymore okay," She said then doubled over on the ground. "Ow," She groaned.

"What's wrong," Tom asked as him and Ferris knelt beside her.

"Something's wrong," She said and then screamed in pain as they noticed blood on the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tom, how is she?" Jensen said out of breath as he ran down the hall in the hospital.

"The doctor is still looking her over. Did you know she was pregnant?" Tom asked him.

"She told me before she went to the station. Is the baby alright," He asked worried.

Tom tried to keep from crying. "She lost it. I'm sorry."

"What the hell happened there?" Jensen demanded. "She was fine the last time I saw her."

"Amy and Axel were arguing then Axel slapped her. After that was when it happened."

"I'm going to kill him," Jensen angry.

Just then the doctor came out.

"How's my sister," Tom asked.

"She's resting," The doctor said. "I'm sorry but she won't be able to have any children," He said walking away.

"You go see her," Tom told Jensen.

"Just make sure Axel doesn't show up here," Jensen said going in the room.

"Tom," Sarah said. "What happened," She asked when she saw his face.

"Amy. Amy was pregnant but she lost the baby because of your husband," Tom said.

"How could Axel have anything to do with it," She asked not wanting to believe him.

"He hit her causing it. You can ask Ferris he saw it. I don't even know why you stay with a guy that cheats on you," Tom said walking off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah went home and found Axel sitting at his computer.

"Is it true? Did you hit Amy," Sarah demanded angry.

"I didn't mean to. Everything happened too fast," Axel said with a dazed look on his face.

"That's no excuse," She yelled. "She's younger than us and you hit her! Thanks to you she won't be able to have any children."

"I know," He said drinking.

"That's all you have to say? Don't you even feel sorry?"

"Of course I do!" He yelled throwing his glass against the wall causing it to break. "I wish to god that I could take everything back but I can't."

"Which part? You doing what you did to Amy or you sleeping with Megan? Did you even think that I was too stupid to notice that I was naïve? I don't even know why I'm still with you."

"I don't either. Why are?"

"I thought we could work it our for Noah's sake but now I'm not sure anymore. Do you know how hard it is to work with a woman that's sleeping with your husband everyday? You don't care. I'm done Axel with everything. I'm taking Noah and I'm going to my mother's. Don't try to stop me," She said walking out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jensen went back to Amy's apartment to get her toothbrush and some things when he heard something behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: There you have it. Hope this chapter made up for the wait. Please Review!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own My Bloody Valentine.

"Are you sure you should leave so soon?" Tom asked Amy as she slipped on her shoes.

"I want to get the hell out of here Tom," She said standing up. "I guess I'm just worried about Jensen. This isn't like him to not call."

"He probably just needed some time to himself after what-" Tom's voice trailed off when he saw Sarah standing in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my best friend was and if she needed anything," Sarah told Tom.

"She doesn't need anything from a Palmer," Tom said his voice was cold.

"Tom can you just give us a few minutes please," Amy asked.

"I'll be right outside," He said walking out of the room.

"Amy I'm sorry," Sarah said when they were alone. "I had no idea that Axel would-"

"Sarah it's not your fault. You weren't even there," Amy said.

"I still feel responsible because I know how much Axel hates Tom."

"I don't want to talk about Axel or what happened. I just want to go home."

"Okay. For what it's worth I left Axel," Sarah said walking out of the room and Tom came back in.

"What was that about?" Tom asked.

"I just want to go home Tom," Amy said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Home sweet home," Amy muttered as they went in her small apartment 15 minutes later.

"I'm staying with you," Tom said.

"Tom you don't have to-"

"Harry Warden is out there. He attacked me which means he could go after you. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"How can you be sure it's Harry?"

"I saw him. He was wearing the same thing that night 10 years ago. I need you to believe me," Tom begged. "The killings started again after I came back. He's waiting for me."

"Tom it wasn't your fault. Dad was too stubborn to see how old the mines were getting but continued to work on them."

"I forgot to bleed the brake line and because of that the whole town blames me for the murders."

"That's bullshit. I'm the one that stayed. I'm a Hanniger too."

"But they aren't mad at you and from what I've heard they weren't mad at dad either."

"For the last time it wasn't your fault. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed," Amy said.

"I'll keep watch," Tom said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Axel was at the station still in a daze.

"Sheriff why don't you go home," Ferris said.

Axel sighed and looked at him. "I don't have a home anymore. Besides Sarah's right to leave me; I haven't been the perfect husband."

"Because of your affair with Megan," Ferris said in disgust.

"Among other things," Axel said standing up.

Just as he did the fax machine chirped.

Ferris went over to look at the papers.

"Sheriff your going to want to see this," Ferris said.

"What?"

"It's about Hanniger," Ferris said handing him the papers.

"Son of a bitch," Axel said. "I knew it."

"That Tom was in a mental institute? You think Amy knows?"

"No. She had no idea where Tom was but it makes sense. Tom's never been the same since that night Harry tried to kill us."

"What are you saying sheriff?"

"It's no secret that I hate Tom. Tom isn't Tom anymore."

"Are you okay sheriff?" Ferris asked looking at him weird.

"The killings started again when Tom came back Ferris. So far Tom has been near the murders. It's fucking Harry Warden."

"Harry Warden is dead sir."

"That night 10 years ago Tom had Harry's blood splattered on him. Harry's living inside Tom."

"That's-"

"Fucking nuts I know. Tom never would have left Sarah and this proves why," Axel said going outside to his car. "We've got to warn Amy. I don't think Tom even knows what's happening to him."

"Sheriff if what your saying is true then I better be the one to go to her. I don't think she wants to see you anytime soon."

"You're right," Axel said tossing him the keys and frowned. "Do you hear that?'

"Something's dripping," Ferris said.

They followed the noise that led to the trunk of the car.

"It looks like blood," Ferris said opening the trunk.

They both groaned.

Jensen's dead body was in the trunk bloody next to Megan who had their hearts cut out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy was sleeping while Tom was sitting on the small couch in the living room.

"All this is happened because of you. You were too damn stubborn to see what was really wrong," He said looking at a picture of his father that Amy kept in a small frame.

There was a knock at the door and Tom got up to answer it.

"Ferris, what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"I need to see Amy. It's important."

"She's sleeping. Can't you come back another time?"

"I'm afraid this can't wait."

"Wait here," Tom said going in the small bedroom gently waking Amy.

"Tom what's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"Ferris is outside. He needs to see you."

Amy groaned and got out of bed. Tom followed behind her.

"Ferris what is it?" Amy asked tired.

"I need to speak with you down at the station," Ferris said.

"She's not going back there after what happened," Tom said.

"Axel's not there. It won't take long," Ferris said.

"Let me change," Amy said.

OOOOOOOOO

"What's this about Ferris? It's not like you to come to my apartment," Amy said as she rode in the passenger seat of the police car.

"Amy there's something important that you need to know."

"What is it?" She said almost afraid to ask.

"I don't know how to tell you this but Jensen's dead."

"What," She cried. "He's not dead!"

"He was found dead in the back seat of Axel's car along with Megan. I'm sorry Amy I didn't want to say anything in front of Tom."

She cried. "Why does this keep happening? Why can't Axel do his damn job to catch the killer?"

"He's closer than you think," Ferris said handing her the papers on Tom and pulled into the police station parking lot.

It was dark out.

"This doesn't mean anything," She said giving Ferris the papers. "Tom's not the killer."

"How sure are you?"

"Because don't you think I'd be dead by now?"

"Maybe Harry's saving you for last."

"I don't believe this," She said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

Ferris got out and followed her. Then stopped when he noticed there weren't any lights on in the station.

"Amy stay close. Something doesn't feel right."

"What you think Tom's here with Harry? You're insane," She said.

"Follow me," he said.

Amy sighed and followed him and waited for Ferris to open the back door with his set of keys and together they walked in slowly with him holding a flashlight.

"What's that smell?" Amy asked.

"Blood," Ferris said simply.

They walked to Axel's desk and Amy screamed.

Axel was dead barely recognizable.

Then they heard heavy breathing.

"Amy take this," Ferris said giving her a gun.

Harry appeared with a pick ax.

"I know it's you. You can't hide anymore," Ferris said shooting at him.

Before he had time to reload Harry sliced him.

Amy screamed and ran out to the back but fell hard as she tripped over a body. Breathing heavy she slowly turned her flashlight on the body and cried.

Sarah was dead with her heart cut out.

Amy cried harder and got up and ran out to the car and locked the door to start the car but couldn't find the keys.

"I owe you one Jensen," She said shaky and hot wired the car.

Harry appeared in front and threw the pick ax at the windshield.

Amy screamed and drove forward.

The car hit Harry's right shoulder and he hit the ground hard. Amy stopped the car and got out. She was done running and walked up to Harry who was holding his shoulder in pain.

"I'm done running Harry," She said ripping off the mask and gasped.

It was Tom!

"Amy what happened?" He asked confused.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? How did I get here?"

Before she could reply his face changed hard and he kicked at her leg causing her to fall.

"I finally get to kill you bitch," He said standing over her. "You're the last one on my list."

"Go ahead. You killed everyone else," She said trying not to show her fear.

"Since I don't have my pick ax I'm going to have to strangle you. See how it feels to have your air cut off," He said and put his hands around her neck and started choking her.

"Tom," She choked. "Don't let him win."

"Tom's not home anymore. Well not at the moment," He said.

Amy struggled feeling her lungs burn then a bright light appeared in front of her. She saw Jensen smile at her and he held out his hand.

"We'll be together again," Jensen said.

Amy reached out for his hand and joined him.

Harry smiled when he saw the light go out of her eyes and stood up.

"Finally," He said. "Tom now it's time to see what you've done."

Harry let Tom out and Tom yelled in agony. His sister was dead. Harry took control again and grinned happily taking one last look at Amy Hanniger's body and leaving to start his new life in his new body……….

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Note: There you have it; My version of My Bloody Valentine. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!


End file.
